


Tale about how not to flirt with your brother's vessel

by EmaZuro



Series: Tales about Archangel Gabriel and Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Broken Sam Winchester, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel and Sam Winchester in Love, Ggabriel is sweet, Heartbroken Sam Winchester, I Ship It, Ii am so done, Love, M/M, Overprotective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad Sam Winchester, Time Loop, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), What Have I Done, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: After their second meeting with the Trickster, Sam Winchester is broken.And Gabriel, who is obviously very bad in flirting is about to find out, that he is probably terribly in love in his brother's vessel.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Tales about Archangel Gabriel and Sam Winchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Tale about how not to flirt with your brother's vessel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkAngel233627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkAngel233627/gifts).



Gabriel hissed some vulgarism and threw himself on the sofa. That didn’t went well and even saying that would be euphemism.

He screwed up and he knew that. I mean, it was funny, wasn’t it? Until it got out of his hands. Putting Sam into that timeloop, that was brilliant idea. His best joke. Or at least, one of them. But when Sam wanted to kill him, he panicked. Not because he was afraid, no, no way Samsquatch could kill him with that pointy stick. He panicked because in that moment, he saw Lucifer in his eyes. Just for a moment, just for a half of a second, but it was there.

An he just screwed up. That Tuesday loop, that was okey. Sam was angry, but that kind of angry Gabriel wanted. But now, he was broked. Desperate. Oh, for Father’s sake, he _cried_. Gabe never wanted to make him cry. Not this way _. (His face, oh, what have I done? I broke his heart)_

„I mean, it ruined my chances to get laid.“ Said Gabe outloud, probaly to get rid of the emotional part of this. Because somewhere inside he felt guilty and probably loved Sam Winchester.

Tha would be ridiculous. Absurd. Loving that little _(Well, not that little, wink, wink)_ vessel. Loving. He was an Archangel, he shouldn’t feel that. _(I shouldn’t run around like pagan god and throw people into wormholes, so I guess, being an Archangel is not exactly a rule for me)_

So, what’s next? Should he follow them? Keep an eye on them? Or at least at Sammy. He didn’t care about Dean, he was just a meatsuit for second of his brothers. But Sam Winchester, oh, he almost wanted Sam not to say yes to Lucifer. But he knew he will, as it was written. _(Dad, I don’t care. I just want to be inside this boy, screw Lucifer.)_

Gabriel miraceled himself a beer and a lollipop. Sam Winchester was the only thing he could think about. And he didn’t listen. Dean HAS to stay dead. He has to, or World will end and what’s worse, his brothers would be back at it. Killing each other. Yes, great. _(The greatest family in whole universe, hah, hah. Great.)_

He drank and licked his sweet. So, back to his point, what he should do?

He started to mumble Heat of the moment and kept thinking. But all he could figure out was silenced by image of Sam Winchester crying and begging for his mercy. Yes, he wanted him to beg for mercy, but not _this_ way. Not like this. He ruined it. He hurt him. He ruined all his chances.

And he felt like a crap. _(Damn, why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I should APOLOGY?)_ He wanted to go and say sorry. But he couldn’t unless he wanted to end up with stake in his heart and explain why it didn’t work. _(Sam, Dean, I am Archangel Gabriel and I do this because you two are meatsuits for my idiot brothers. And by the way, Sam, would you like to go out for a dinner?)_

No, no way. What about just watching what is happening and keep an eye on him? _(On that butt, yeah!)_ That could work.

He finished his beer and looked at picture of Sam he had pinned on his wall. Sam pinned some of his photos to his wall, so Gabriel couldn’t resist. Those eyes. Those cheeks. That hair.

„Okey, Daddamn it! I may be a bit in love!“ Shouted Gabe into silence and layed down again.

The truth was that Gabriel wasn’t a _bit_ in love. Gabriel was in love terribly, if love was water he would have it under his chin. According to Gabriels height, it wouldn’t be that much water, but still.

He’ll keep an eye on him. Just to make sure he won’t do any stupid thing.

Archangel Gabriel loved his brother’s vessel and it was about to get way weirder.


End file.
